Mizuki-chan
Mizuki-chan, better known as Princess_Mangatsu_Gallia ("PMG" for short) is a member of The True Mirror. A veteran of Fire Emblem Online and one of the most prominent contributors to its gallery, Mizuki is both a talented artist and an adept role-player and is also known for her friendly and energetic personality. The True Mirror Abilities Mizuki-chan is known primarily for her drawings and comics, and as such it is not uncommon to see her frequenting The Gallery, although she has also recently begun to branch out into the site's role-playing section. She has many supports and skits under her belt, and has also participated in many role-plays outside of TTM. On the site, she is currently organising a Tales role-play titled Tales of Dream, which so far has received positive feedback from members and Administrators alike. Originally intended to be a sequel to Tales of the Ocean, the story has since been changed and adapted to follow a new, original plotline in order to avoid being shackled to an existing universe. She is also known to be a big fan of videogames and anime, attending several conventions in cosplay, and has coined several phrases for The True Dictionary since her return. Relationships As a seasoned member of FEO and TTM, Mizuki is on good terms with the majority of the forum's members and has been an active and well-liked member of the site's community. She has also helped to bring more members to the site, including many of the original FEO members. She gets on well with the Administrator staff, as shown by how she was eventually persuaded by Cudpug to return to the forum, as well as many normal members, such as Choji Warrior and Shadowknight. She is good friends with Seraphim Swordmaster, and the two are extremely supportive of each other. She has also had to fight of the affections of Sgt. Joe, although they are apparently past this and are now on good terms with each other. Outside TTM Fire Emblem Online On FEO, Mizuki frequented the gallery and created numerous parody comics. With numerous original characters, such as the titular Mangatsu of her username, she worked in conjunction with many other talented artists, such as blacklisted, to create a long-running series of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance-based comics. In particular, her Halloween Specials are regarded as being one of her standout moments on the site. During this time, she developed something of an unofficial partnership with Seraphim Swordmaster, with the two working together or referencing each other in their work, with Mizuki becoming a main character in the Fire Emblem Online Comics and Seraphim's FE9 OC's making regular appearances in Mizuki's own works. Mizuki's fancomics for the FEOC were so well-received that they were eventually included as part of the main storyline by Seraphim himself, and after the story was over she produced her own fan-made sequel to the project. Although it went unfinished, the early comics and storylines received much praise from the existing fanbase and new users alike. Deviantart Mizuki's greatest talent on FEO was undoubtedly her artwork, with many original drawings and sprite edits receiving great amounts of critical acclaim. She and blacklisted also formed something of an artistic duo, being frequently in-demand for art production. As FEO declined, Mizuki began moving her work to Deviantart, where she produced a comic series titled Stupid Swordsman Adventures, based around Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its sense of humour ranged from simplistic and slapstick to in-jokes and reliance on clever uses of camera angles, making for a diverse and entertaining comic strip that still receives regular updates and positive reception today. In addition, Mizuki is also known for her considerable drawing talent. Her many OC-based pictures are well-received, and she has done many crossover pieces featuring other people's characters. Much of her fanart falls into the Soulcalibur, Tekken or Fire Emblem universes, although there are some Final Fantasy and Tales-based work as well. Her ability to design characters and costumes for so many vastly different settings is proof of her wide range of skill, and her talent for role-playing in each one proves that she is a talented creative writer as well. After temporarily leaving site, Mizuki mostly frequented Deviantart and MSN until her return to TTM on 28th August 2009.